


Жизнь, которую ты не увидишь. Жизнь, которую ты проживешь

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Шинтаро неприятно это слышать, но потом он вспоминает собственную реакцию на слепоту Хокуто. Он не может винить ребят. Потому что, когда видишь абсолютно пустые глаза, действительно становится не по себе. Шинтаро задумывается, смог бы ли он привыкнуть к этому, и не находит ответа. В любом случае, его уже избавили от этой необходимости. Наверное, и к лучшему.





	Жизнь, которую ты не увидишь. Жизнь, которую ты проживешь

Предполагалось, что с ним пойдет еще один человек из их класса, но Шинтаро собственными глазами видит, как тот сваливает после уроков. Он цокает языком. Перспектива отправляться одному домой к незнакомому человеку его не прельщает, но он сам подписался на эту волонтерскую программу, а значит, отказываться уже поздно. Он достает из кармана листок с адресом — нужный дом всего в получасе ходьбы, к тому же не так далеко от его собственного, и это несколько ободряет. Кроме адреса, у него больше нет никакой информации: ни имени, ни возраста. Нет даже пометки о том, какого рода помощь требуется этому человеку. Это может оказаться как немощная старушка, так и мужчина-инвалид, и Шинтаро предпочел бы знать заранее, к чему морально готовиться.

Первое, что он слышит, нажав на звонок чужой квартиры — собачий лай. Ни шагов, ни голоса хозяина за этим не следует, и Шинтаро удивляется. Но еще больше он удивляется, когда дверь ему открывает собака, кажется, лабрадор. Видимо, его все же ждали и специально закрыли дверь только на защелку.

— Рара, веди гостя сюда, — раздается из глубины квартиры, и Шинтаро не остается ничего иного, кроме как последовать за собакой.

Он узнает его сразу: Мацумура Хокуто. Он учился в их школе, благополучно ее закончил, кажется, его результаты тестов даже были одними из лучших. И последний раз, когда Шинтаро его видел, ему точно не требовалась никакая помощь.

— Умница, Рара, хорошая собака, — улыбается Хокуто, а когда мгновение спустя поворачивается к нему, Шинтаро все понимает. На него накатывает паника, а все слова тут же замирают на языке.

— Только не говори мне, что они прислали к слепому парню немого.

— О! А, нет, я... — мямлит Шинтаро, абсолютно не зная, что говорить. На его месте растерялся бы каждый, и он снова проклинает тех, кто даже не подумал сказать ему, к чему быть готовым.

— Если честно, я просто не совсем знаю, что мне делать, — наконец признается он, и на губах Хокуто появляется кривая усмешка.

— Для начала можно представиться. Мацумура Хокуто.

"Я знаю", — хочется сказать Шинтаро, но он вовремя себя останавливает. Почему-то ему кажется, что Хокуто бы не понравилось выглядеть слабым и беззащитным перед человеком, который видел его совсем другим.

— Моримото Шинтаро, — представляется он и радуется, что на первом году обучения не особо активно принимал участие в школьной жизни и что его имя вряд ли могло быть знакомо.

— Моримото-кун, значит. Так вот, Моримото-кун, — Хокуто повышает голос, когда Шинтаро пытается заметить, что к нему можно обращаться по имени, — я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты ко мне приходил.

Шинтаро растерянно стоит посреди комнаты и чувствует себя до ужаса глупо.

— Почему ты тогда не отказался сразу?..

— Потому что школа считает необходимым заботиться о своих выпускниках, — морщится Хокуто. — Мне даже не дали такой возможности. Так что... могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

Шинтаро непонимающе кивает и только потом осознает свою оплошность и исправляется:

— Конечно.

— Не рассказывай руководителю о том, что не приходишь ко мне. Иначе вместо тебя пришлют кого-то другого, а мне это не нужно.

— Понимаю. Ты, наверное, живешь с родителями и помощь тебе не требуется?

— Так похоже, что в этой квартире живет кто-нибудь, кроме нас с Рарой?

И только тогда Шинтаро впервые оглядывается вокруг. Аккуратно заправленная кровать, ноутбук на столе, книги на полках, висящая на спинке стула одежда... Если бы он не знал, то ни за что бы не подумал, что обитатель этой квартиры совершенно ничего не видит. Разве что валяющаяся в углу белая трость могла бы навести на подобные мысли, но даже она не выглядит так, будто ее часто берут в руки.

— Хорошо, — наконец признает Шинтаро, — я понимаю твое нежелание впускать кого-то в личное пространство. В конце концов, ты имеешь на это право.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Хокуто. — И, как бы там ни было, за то, что пришел — тоже.

Домой Шинтаро возвращается в смешанных чувствах. Видеть Хокуто в подобном состоянии оказывается неожиданно тяжело. Скорее всего, из-за того, что никогда прежде с его знакомыми не происходили никакого рода трагедии. А Хокуто он все же относит к их числу: это кажется вполне естественным — считать своим знакомым человека, с которым в течение целого года периодически сталкивался в школе. И который в итоге отверг его помощь. Шинтаро одновременно чувствует и сожаление, и — к собственному стыду — облегчение.

 

Мнение одноклассников, которым он рассказывает обо всем, не называя, правда, имени, на этот счет более однозначно.

— Так здорово же! — выражает кто-то общее мнение. — Не придется возиться со слепым. Брр, как представлю!

Шинтаро неприятно это слышать, но потом он вспоминает собственную реакцию на слепоту Хокуто. Он не может винить ребят. Потому что, когда видишь абсолютно пустые глаза, действительно становится не по себе. Шинтаро задумывается, смог бы ли он привыкнуть к этому, и не находит ответа. В любом случае, его уже избавили от этой необходимости. Наверное, и к лучшему. Пусть ему дадут какую-нибудь старушку, которой он будет носить продукты и помогать по дому. Нет, он помнит о вчерашней просьбе Хокуто и не собирается его сдавать, но ничто же не мешает попросить себе "еще одного" подопечного? Потому что не делать вообще ничего будет слишком нечестно с его стороны.

Однако проходит неделя, а он так и не может перестать вспоминать то, что увидел в тот день. Интересно, Хокуто правда живет один? Но даже если у него нет проблем с самообслуживанием, неужели ему не одиноко?  
Шинтаро понимает, что обещал его не донимать и что должен уважать чужие желания, но ноги сами сворачивают на другую улицу, когда он возвращается домой.

Уже знакомый лай раздается почти одновременно со звонком, но сейчас ему не спешат открывать. И только когда Шинтаро слышит недовольный голос и шаги (к его удивлению, такие же быстрые, как у любого другого человека), он понимает: в этот раз его не ждали, а значит, дверь заперта на ключ.

— Да?

— Это Шинтаро, — натягивая на лицо улыбку в попытке приободрить самого себя, отвечает он, все сильнее сомневаясь, что это была хорошая идея.

Говорят, что именно глаза зеркало души, но Шинтаро не требуется чужой взгляд, чтобы по лицу Хокуто прочитать все, что тот думает о его визите.

— Мне казалось, мы договорились, — хмурится тот.

— Да, — Шинтаро чувствует себя неловко, стоя на пороге, — извини, что я без предупреждения.

"Не мог же я его от чего-то отвлечь?"

— Я пытался занимать, — будто отвечая на его вопрос, сообщает Хокуто, но все же делает шаг в сторону.

"Заниматься?"

В этот момент Шинтаро даже рад, что Хокуто не может видеть выражение его лица, такое изумление на нем написано.

— Извини, что отвлек, — бормочет он, проходя в комнату, — но я подумал, что тебе может быть скучно одному, и...

— У меня есть Рара.

— Да, но она не умеет разговаривать, — возражает Шинтаро, и Хокуто не спорит, то ли не желая продолжать тему, то ли признавая его правоту.

— Хм... Ты где-то учишься? — спрашивает Шинтаро, когда молчание затягивается.

— Учился.

Больше никаких объяснений не следует: это явно не то, о чем хочет говорить Хокуто, хотя он вообще, судя по всему, ни о чем не хочет разговаривать.

— Скажи, тебе правда настолько нечем заняться, что ты таскаешься ко мне? В мое время школьники были заняты сильнее.

— Я не настолько младше тебя, — фыркает Шинтаро, и тут же прикусывает себе язык. Хокуто меняется в лице и внимательно смотрит на него — во всяком случае, ощущается это именно так, только вот от слепого взгляда Шинтаро все равно не по себе. Интересно, по улице Хокуто тоже ходит без очков?

— В каком ты классе?

— В третьем, — нехотя признается он.

— А школа?

Шинтаро молчит, понимая, что Хокуто и так уже обо всем догадался.

— Ну, тогда понятно, — наконец хмыкает тот. — Замучило любопытство, что же случилось с одним из лучших учеников школы? 

— Нет, я...

— Почему он сидит один в пустой квартире и... Что это? — последнее адресовано уже собаке, которая, подойдя, кладет ему на колени какую-то потрепанную книгу и садится рядом, помахивая хвостом. — Рара, я же просил не тащить мне всякий мусор! — раздраженно повышает голос Хокуто, когда понимает, что именно держит в руках.   
Книга отправляется в ящик стола, а Хокуто поясняет:

— Рара порвала.

Только вряд ли бы собака стала рвать книгу ровно посередине и так аккуратно, но Шинтаро чувствует, что сейчас будет лучше промолчать.

— Послушай... Я действительно удивился, увидев тебя, это правда — любой, кто раньше знал тебя, удивился бы. И вижу, что ты справляешься сам, я не собираюсь унижать тебя свой помощью, — Шинтаро сам не знает, откуда берутся нужные слова, но по выражению лица Хокуто он понимает, что это именно то, что тот хочет услышать. — Но я был бы не против иногда заходить к тебе. Не из жалости, — поспешно добавляет он, — а потому что ты еще в школе всегда казался мне интересным человеком.

Хокуто вздыхает и заметно смягчается.

— Хорошо. Только предупреждай заранее, когда соберешься придти, — и он вырывает из лежащего под рукой блокнота лист, чтобы написать свой номер.

Шинтаро убирает бумажку с чуть неровно выведенными цифрами в карман и невольно радуется пусть маленькой, но победе.

 

Полвечера он проводит за компьютером в поисках любой информации о том, как живут слепые люди. Он с удивлением узнает, что, оказывается, они спокойно могут пользоваться компьютером, что есть специальные программы, преобразующие текст в звук, и что даже писать можно определенным образом.  
Но порванная пополам книжка до сих пор стоит у него перед глазами. Он не сомневается, что это сделал именно Хокуто в порыве злости. Шинтаро будто прозревает: на самом деле Хокуто не смирился со своим состоянием, пусть и привык к нему.

"Гордый придурок", — ворчит он.

Хокуто и раньше был довольно закрытым и необщительным, даже находясь в центре внимания, но то, что Шинтаро мог наблюдать теперь... Но с другой стороны, он никогда не видел Хокуто за пределами школы и тем более дома. Возможно, он всегда был таким? Прямолинейным, упрямым, гордым. Шинтаро уже никогда этого не узнает. Но — он улыбается самому себе и открывает очередную статью — возможно, ему удастся узнать Хокуто таким, какой он есть сейчас.

 

Шинтаро звонит ему, когда выходит из школы. Голос Хокуто не кажется особо счастливым, но и недовольным тоже, и Шинтаро решает, что это хороший знак.

— Ты что, все еще таскаешься к этому слепому парню? — его догоняет одноклассник, тот самый, который должен был когда-то идти с ним, и теперь Шинтаро радуется, что этого так и не произошло. — Вообще-то это все добровольно, они не имеют права тебя заставлять!

— Меня никто не заставляет, — раздраженно отзывается он. — Я сам настоял на том, что буду его навещать.

Видимо, подобный ответ настолько озадачивает парня, что тот больше не лезет с вопросами, и Шинтаро получает возможность спокойно уйти. Он сам не знает, почему так ждет своего сегодняшнего визита, но его не оставляет ощущение, что после того, как Хокуто дал ему свой номер и разрешил приходить, что-то изменится.

В некотором роде, так и происходит. Подходя к чужому дому, Шинтаро с удивлением видит, что его ждут, только на этот раз не в квартире, а на улице. А еще он получает ответ на свой вопрос: Хокуто всё-таки надевает очки, выходя куда-то, — самые обычные, солнцезащитные, и в них он настолько не отличается от любого другого подростка, что Шинтаро вынужден сглотнуть непонятно откуда взявшийся в горле ком.

— Привет, — он улыбается, даже зная, что его улыбку не увидят. Во-первых, он действительно рад, а во-вторых, ее несложно почувствовать и по одному голосу.

— Привет. Я хотел бы кое-куда сходить. Ты не против?

— Нисколько.

— Хорошо, — Хокуто встает с ограждения, на котором сидел, и Рара тут же с готовностью поднимается следом за хозяином. — Знаешь поле за мостом по дороге к школе? Прости, что не сказал сразу, тебе бы не пришлось идти сюда.

— Да ерунда.

Хокуто сегодня какой-то... мягкий, с удивлением отмечает Шинтаро. Он не знает, с чем это связано, но ему приятно видеть его таким. Он идет довольно уверенно, но не торопясь, и только спустя несколько минут Шинтаро осознает, что именно ему в этом кажется странным.

— Ты не берешь с собой трость?

Он готов к тому, что Хокуто не ответит на подобный вопрос, посчитает его бестактным, снова закроется, но тот его удивляет.

— Я уже давно ей не пользуюсь. Дома я прекрасно ориентируюсь и так, а на улице со мной всегда Рара. А трость, она... — Хокуто запинается, пытаясь подобрать слова, — привлекает куда больше внимания, чем собака и очки вместе взятые.

Шинтаро молчит, проклиная себя за длинный язык. Он всё еще не до конца представляет, какие темы в разговоре можно затрагивать, а какие нет, но он совершенно не хочет расстроить Хокуто или заставить его чувствовать себя неловко. Не столько потому, что тот может запретить ему приходить, на этот раз окончательно, сколько потому, что понимает: он хочет, чтобы его общество было приятно Хокуто.

— Скажешь, это неправильно? Мое желание хотя бы со стороны выглядеть нормальным.

Шинтаро думает, действительно серьезно думает над ответом, прежде, чем сказать:

— Нет. По-моему, это вполне естественно. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы обо мне думали, как о...

— Об ущербном?

— Да нет же! — уже почти раздраженно восклицает Шинтаро. — Послушай, ты же на самом деле самый обычный парень. Ты учишься, гуляешь, общаешься с людьми... А если ты живешь такой же жизнью, как и все, почему ты должен считать себя ненормальным?

Шинтаро заканчивает речь, выдыхает и только после этого опасливо косится на Хокуто. Тот ничего не говорит, заставляя его всю оставшуюся дорогу теряться в догадках: расценивать это как хороший знак или не очень?

Но когда они доходят до поля, единственное, что делает Хокуто, это спускает Рару с поводка и спрашивает:

— Здесь же никого нет?

— Абсолютно, — подтверждает Шинтаро, и тогда Хокуто удивляет его снова.

— У меня к тебе просьба. Ты не мог бы поиграть с Рарой? Ей нужно много бегать, а я не в состоянии обеспечить ей такую возможность. Поэтому подумал, что если ты придешь, то смог бы присмотреть за ней. Прости, что так нагло тебя использую.

— Ерунда. — Шинтаро не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Хокуто. Кажется, тот на самом деле переживает, что вынужден просить его о чем-то. — Ты же не выпускные экзамены за себя просишь сдать. Вот в подобном случае — да, боюсь, я был бы вынужден отказать, иначе на любом университете можно было бы сразу ставить крест.

Шинтаро первый раз видит, как Хокуто смеется. И единственное, что он может — это стоять и глупо улыбаться, глядя, как тот, успокоившись, растягивается на траве и закладывает руки за голову. Неужели единственное, что ему стоило сделать — это признаться в собственной глупости? Всего-то?

Он подбирает первую попавшуюся палку и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как Рара несется за ней, услышав команду "апорт".

— А как же твои собственные экзамены? Ты не собираешься никуда поступать?

— Неа. Родители в курсе и не ждут от меня невозможного. Так что пойду работать: в этом пользы от меня будет куда больше, чем в сидении за партой.

— А я планирую вернуться в университет, — спустя несколько минут заявляет Хокуто, и Шинтаро изумлен настолько, что забывает о вернувшейся собаке. В университет? Вот... так? Серьезно?

— Я знаю, что мне нужно зарабатывать на жизнь, но... я грезил этим со школы. Я не хочу сдаваться.

Шинтаро все-таки вспоминает про Рару и снова кидает ей палку, а потом молча садится рядом с Хокуто. Тот давно уже снял очки, и сейчас, с закрытыми глазами и легкой улыбкой на губах выражение его лица настолько безмятежное, что Шинтаро чувствует острую потребность что-то сделать или сказать. Что-то, чтобы Хокуто так улыбался и дальше.

— Это правильно. Мечты не должны оставаться просто мечтами, а? Вот Рара, готов поспорить, уже давно мечтала вдоволь порезвиться.

Хокуто фыркает и, наугад вытягивая левую руку, пихает его кулаком в плечо. Шинтаро широко улыбается и жалеет только об одном: что не подружился с ним еще два года назад.

 

"А может, это и к лучшему", — думает он, уже лежа в постели и прокручивая в голове прошедший день. Ведь кто знает, как бы в таком случае сложилось их общение сейчас? Да, он был бы в курсе того, что произошло с Хокуто и с его родителями, он получил бы шанс лучше его узнать — но он не был уверен, что смог бы тогда так легко смириться с его слепотой. Только теперь приходит полное понимание того, на что же он подписался. Шинтаро уже отнюдь не уверен, что сам на месте Хокуто не попытался бы избегать лишнего общения.

Но он не собирается отступать — именно об этом думает Шинтаро, когда телефон извещает его о входящем сообщении.

"О несбыточном мечтают или идиоты, или романтики. Как ты относишься к прогулкам под луной?"

Шинтаро смеется до слез на глазах, и все тяжелые мысли тут же исчезают, будто их и не было. Потому что он чувствует: Хокуто начинает ему доверять, а значит, он не имеет права подвести ни его, ни себя.

"Боюсь, в моем случае это уже не поможет".

Он согласен быть самым безнадежным идиотом на свете, потому что понимает: его собственная мечта куда более недостижима, чем любой из университетов мира. Но никто не знает, как сложится жизнь, правда?

А значит, мечты не должны оставаться мечтами.


End file.
